Iniciación de John a los bailes de salón
by BlackGSS
Summary: John era un completo patán a la hora de bailar y claro, la boda se acercaba y ese gran baile inicial rodeado de gente observándole también... ¿Quién fue el que le enseñó a bailar? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo de por medio se hubiesen casado? Todos al ver la nueva temporada nos hemos preguntado cómo aprendió realmente... Johnlock. [Contiene Spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

_[SPOILERS AQUÍ: Recuerdo que el fic contiene Spoilers de la 3º temporada, aunque nada nuevo que no se sepa ya.]_

_Hola a todos de nuevo!_

_Con los nuevos capítulos de la 3º temporada me surgió una duda... ¿Quién fue el que le enseñó a bailar a John? _

_La respuesta creo que está clara pero... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo de por medio se hubiesen casado?_

* * *

El enlace se encontraba cerca, y John caminaba de un lado a otro confuso y nervioso, el piso se quedaba pequeño para las vueltas que daba por toda la estancia ante los ojos vigilantes de Sherlock.

- John, para.- Dijo súbitamente cansado de verlo parlotear sin sentido alguno sin parar.

- ¡¿Pero qué haré?! ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo!- Vociferó a Sherlock pensando que de un momento a otro hiperventilaría.

- Para empezar podrías pedirle a alguien ayuda o dar clases.- Propuso pasando la hoja del libro policíaco de Agatha Christie que sostenía con cautela, sí, no tenía ningún caso al que dedicar su tiempo.

- ¿Pero a…?- No le dio tiempo a terminar.

- A mí.- Respondió sabiendo cuál sería la siguiente pregunta, demasiado predecible.- Y ante esa cara te recordaré, lo que odio las preguntas evidentes.- Le recordó viendo su desconcierto levantando una mano como advertencia.

- ¡¿A ti?!- No pudo evitar dejar escapar.

- Como no.- Se quejó golpeando con el brazo y la mano violentamente contra su costado y su cadera dejando caer el brazo, ese John…

- Lo siento, lo siento…- Pidió perdón mirándolo, aún algo inquieto.- ¿Sabes bailar?- Preguntó viendo la ceja alzada como respuesta a lo "Las preguntas obvias John, si te dije a mi será que sé ¿no?- ¿Cómo es que sabes bailar?

- El por qué no importa.- Se escabulló elegantemente de tener que dar una explicación acerca de lo que no quería ni decir ni hablar.- ¿Quieres aprender o no?

- Eh… Sí, claro.- Dudó al principio de las dotes bailarinas de alguien que, por lo que sabía, apenas habrá pisado un pub si no era por motivos imperiosos de trabajo.

- Bien, vamos.- Sonrió levemente cogiendo su portátil y algún paso doble, ya preparado, en Internet, bajo una atenta mirada que aún dudaba, ¿lo tendría ya preparado porque sabía que le pediría indirectamente ayuda sobre qué hacer?

La música comenzó a sonar desde un principio, dejando que el rubio escuchase la canción y se quedase con ella mientras el detective, conociéndola bien, disfrutaba de ello.

- Empecemos.- Indicó el moreno acercándose a John.- Como tú serás el marido, yo haré en este caso de Mary.- Comentó colocando su mano en el hombro y guiando la de John hacia su cintura, para juntar ambas manos restantes con los brazos extendidos y las miradas fijas.

- Esto es ridículo.- Susurró el rubio mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a pintarse inexplicablemente y se separó azorado. - No pienso bailar contigo así.- Revindicó recuperando el ritmo de sus latidos, maldito Sherlock…

- Vamos John, es solo un ensayo por amor de Dios.- Se sorprendió dramatizando con las manos por el lato dando vueltas para quedarse a espaldas de él.- No querrás hacer el ridículo, ¿no?

- Ven aquí.- Le exigió automáticamente apretando la mandíbula, debía de aprender o sería el hazme reír y pondría en evidencia a Mary, pero… diablos, no había otro profesor que Sherlock… ¿lo habría? Estaba claro que tan precipitadamente claramente no.

La música comenzó a sonar y Sherlock tomó su posición en John con tanta elegancia y estilo que el rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera, parecería que lo hiciese siempre… Y con tanta delicadeza…

- Mueve tus pies John.- Le indicó un poco más duramente pero sin perder esa elegancia que ahora desprendía ante él, y obedeció.

Trataba de seguir todas las indicaciones: "No, es el pie derecho.", "Acompaña el cuerpo.", "un poco de más ritmo por dios.", "¿Y tú eres el doctor amor?"… -entre muchas otras-, pero le resultaba tan difícil que, o se centraba en seguir a Sherlock parcialmente, a sus indicaciones y no pisarle, o en no ponerse más nervioso aún por él y esa mirada que si ya le daba escalofríos, tan cerca era insoportable y sí, tenía que mirarle fijamente.

- Eres una persona torpe.- Se quejó de él separándose y poniendo de nuevo la canción al recibir una cara ligeramente sonrojada de pocos amigos.

- Oh, ahora soy yo.- Trató de defenderse aunque sabía que lo había empeorado todo.

- ¿Ah sí?- Alzó una ceja cruzándose por su cara una expresión de idea y venganza alegre que le heló la sangre, ¿y si huía?- Ahora verás.

Se acercó como un lince a John cogiéndolo de una mano y entrelazando sus dedos con gran rapidez, lo tomó de la cintura obligándolo a hacer de su mujer tomándolo del hombro.

- Esto es de loco.- Quiso separarse ante tanto flujo de sangre y tantas cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado.

Sherlock comenzó a moverse d forma suelta y sutil arrastrándolo tras de sí en lentos y rápidos giros, en tramos de miradas serias y fijas que Sherlock disfrutaba y John trataba de descifrar qué veía en aquellos ojos, en el carmín que pintó sus mejillas por último, el moreno obligó al doctor a echarse hacia atrás y dejarse que lo sostuviera, y aún con miedo, lo dejó hacer, disfrutando de ello realmente ya que daba gusto bailar con él, aunque jamás lo admitiría, la cercanía de sus miradas era demasiado cerca como para admitirlo.

- Vaya, deberías ser tú la mujer.- Comenzó a reírse aún poniéndolo en su posición normal y recuperando el aliento.- y yo el marido por supuesto.- Siguió con la broma orgulloso y presumiendo de sus dotes de baile.

Quizás esa imagen se había ido a su cabeza, y por ello se le había erizado el pelo de la nuca, quizás si se molestaba, Sherlock se interesaría más, quizás si lo dejase pasar, le seguiría interesando por ello. Se limitó a poner cara de indignación y pocos amigos omitiendo contrataque alguno a esa risa sonora.

- ¿Qué tal el baile?- Preguntó ahora de nuevo tan serio como siempre.

- Es impresionante, ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar?- Lo alagó queriendo saber de él.

- Don natural.- Susurró altanero como si fuera un secreto aunque acabó esbozando una tenue sonrisilla que torció la de John.

Realmente no veía a Sherlock tomando clases de baile, si no dándolas fuese como fuese, ¿le gustaría bailar y se habría dedicado a aprender por su cuenta? Él y los misterios de su persona.

- ¿Querrás que te siga enseñando?- Preguntó cerrando el ordenador pensando ya en otro día para seguir si él no proponía uno fijo.

- Sí, claro, mañana mismo.- Respondió rápidamente sin quererlo dejar a opción o en el aire, lo que casi provocó una sonrisa en el moreno, pero la contuvo sin pensarlo si quiera.

- Mañana por la tarde.- Especificó sentándose de nuevo con el libro, qué bien le había venido, era siempre una excusa perfecta la de mínimamente tener que bailar, y no se iba a mentir, le había gustado hacerlo con John, era bastante gracioso ver mientras su cara, aunque él jamás lo diría en voz alta tampoco.

La tarde, noche y mañana transcurrieron tan usualmente para Sherlock que el aburrimiento ya le parecía normal, Lestrade no tenía ningún caso para él y ya no le quedaban más libros, sin embargo, John no pasó una buena noche que se dijese, y no entendía el por qué no había podido dormirse esa noche, nervios pre-boda serían…

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y si es así me dejéis alguna opinión para saber si os va gustando y tal..._

_Un saludo y subiré actualización cada pocos días! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que pienso que todos al ver al temporada nos preguntamos cómo aprendió!_

* * *

- Anoche te escuché desde el salón dar vueltas en la cama, ¿conseguiste dormir?- Se preocupó levemente como solía hacer John con él.

Desde que había vuelto se sentía más… Sentía más en definitiva, es como si hubiese tenido poros sentimentales y se hubiesen abierto de pronto, y John parecía haberse dado cuenta, aunque también de que era más irónico y crispante, quizás por lo mismo.

- Un poco.- Se desplomó en el sillón cansado, dormiría allí un par de días por petición de Mary.

Tenía que preparar cosas del vestido, su despedida, preparativos y con John al lado no podía hacerlo bien, tampoco con Sherlock rondando tantas cosas que acababa por saturarla de tanto ayudar. Además, sabía que Sherlock lo echaba de menos y por darle un alivio a ambos de unos días juntos no pasaría nada, al contrario, se afianzarían aún más de nuevo.

- ¿Preparado para tus clases de baile?- Trató de evitar el tema, tenía más sentimientos sí, pero aún habían cosas por las que no pasaba ni pasaría.

- Estoy cansado.- Se quejó acomodándose aún más en el sillón, pero bajo una mirada de desaprobación se levantó farfullando.

- Bien.- encendió la pista de audio, y se acercó a él de nuevo como el día anterior.

De nuevo hizo de "mujer", y esta vez al menos, John no le pisaba, había optado por bailar con zapatillas de esta por casa, asó no estropeaba los zapatos, que casualmente ayer llevaba los que más le gustaban y que generalmente no le importaba, pero no los había encontrado en otro sitio y quería conservarlos. Aprendía con rapidez a pesar de ser bastante torpe con la coordinación.

Quizás se le diese así de bien por ser Sherlock que le sostenía y lo guiaba pero… Él era el que tenía que guiar a Mary y se perdía cada dos por tres… Cada vez se sentía más confuso, y el moreno lo notaba en cada momento en que dudaba al realizar alguna de sus indicaciones, por ellos, Sherlock aumentaba el ritmo para que se centrase en eso y no en la boda, debía de ser estresante…

- John.- Lo llamó estando cara con cara para que dejase de pensar y lo mirase fijamente, era la parte final y requería toda su atención y vista fija en él, sus pies y sus cuerpos se movían circular y ampliamente.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de la Sra. Hudson… Sus ojos azules tintinearon un segundo en el que John pudo captarlo por tenerlo a tan poca distancia y por quedarse mirándole tropezó con uno de sus pies.

- Espero que no mires a Mary de esa forma si no quiere tropezarte.- Bromeó volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio echando una leve risilla, no quería que le preguntase acerca.

- No te preocupes, no podía.- Contestó riendo hasta que levantó la mirada y la incomodidad por las palabras dichas por amos se creó de pronto, más manifestada por el desvío de mirada del rubio que lo tomaba de nuevo para empezar mirando a los pes, ¿qué había dicho? ¿Pensaría que iba con segundas? Oh dios, ¿y si le decía algo acerca de que no se…?

- Sherlock, te traigo…- La Sra. Hudson hizo una aparición abriendo la puerta con un puñado de cartas/casos inútiles que siempre solía ignorar, pero la buena de la Sra. Hudson se lo traía aun así.

Su cara era un poema al verlos cogidos a ambos y bailando, se detuvo en seco y no fue capaz de avanzar, solo una nerviosa sonrisilla que dejó escapar mientras nosotros, o más bien John, se separaba rápido de mí.

- Oh, siento interrumpir.- Se disculpó dejando las cartas con voz cantarina en el mueblecito de la entrada.- Seguid, seguid.- Cerró las puerta tan deprisa saliendo por ella, que no les dio tiempo a decir nada.

-¿Habrá malinterpretado las cosas?- Preguntó el detective algo risueño, le hacía gracia siempre la cara de John ante cosas como estas.

- ¡Pero qué tiene la mujer con que tenemos algo! ¡Si sabe que me voy a casar!- Se alteró desde su sitio girándose hacia la cocina a por algo de agua.

Ahora la cara de Sherlock era un poema, a lo mejor de resignación o de tristeza inclusive, jamás se pensaría que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, y mucho menos que le afectaría tanto, Mary era una buena mujer, y era merecedora de John… Pero… ¿Y él…? ¿Se merecía aquello por haberle hecho sufrir?

- Lo siento Sherlock…- Volvió junto a él un poco apurado y con malestar por si le habían molestado sus palabras, se estaba portando con él "bien", dentro de lo que en Sherlock se refería y decirle eso así de golpe… La Sra. Hudson a veces le sacaba de quicio así.

- No importa John.- Quitó hierro al asunto volviendo a dejar que pasase su mano en su cintura y esta vez lo pegase a él, mirada con mirada.

Se dio cuenta que esos ojos azules se habían endurecido levemente y eso lo asustó, sintiendo una calidez en ambas manos que le hizo soltarlo ante la mirada confundida de Sherlock, que esta vez no entendía nada.

- Pf…- Resopló restregándose una mano por la cara.- Lo siento de nuevo.- Se disculpó tomando aire y tranquilidad, más sosegado podría continuar ahora, pero no entendía por qué le había ocurrido de esa forma, estaba demasiado tenso.

- Relájate John, si quieres seguimos mañana.- Propuso mirándolo desde su sitio a la espera de una respuesta.

- Sí, será lo mejor…- Vaciló levemente sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá con su portátil.

Hoy tampoco tenían ningún caso y esta vez nadie sabía qué responder sobre quién necesitaba más un caso ahora mismo para despejarse y relajarse, si John o Sherlock.

La media noche bañó en su más puro sentido la melodía angelical que sonaba y bailaba con sus notas por todo el salón desprendiendo armonía y elegancia. No conseguía dormir de nuevo, y aquella melodía lo alentó a no hacerlo. Sus pies se movieron rápido caminando por el pasillo en pijama buscando la preciosa responsable de ese sonido, pero para su sorpresa, no encontró precisamente lo que esperaba.

Sherlock se alzaba en traje y corbata tocando con tal porte aquella melodía que lo dejó sin habla. Movía el arco y los dedos rápidamente surcando con talento el lastro de su Stradivarius, que esa noche sonaba especialmente bien, especialmente increíble. La pasión que desprendía tocando el violín con ambas manos era tal, que sus ojos cerrados le asombraban mucho más.

Un hombre sin sentimientos que sentía únicamente por la música, era grandioso.

- Buenas noches John.- Musitó de pronto dando una última nota aguda y se giró con una leve sonrisa, dejando el violín colgar de su mano y el arco de la otra.- Practicando un poco para el baile de tu boda, la compuse yo.- Respondió a la pregunta que sabría le haría a continuación, esperando opinión acerca del fragmente de pieza que había escuchado.

- Impresionante.- Se limitó a decir volteándose hacia su habitación, ¿qué era esa sensación…? ¿Tenía ganas de llorar? No entendía nada, quizás por… ¿la poca tristeza de Sherlock por no tenerle aquí más? ¿Quizás… por irse después de tanto y a pesar de tanto…?

El detective observó cómo se fue en silencio, poniendo serio su semblante y volviendo empezar la melodía, esta vez sin ese sentimiento pasional en el rostro, únicamente mirando a través de la ventana la noche londinense.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado! Y tanto así sea como para ponerme comentarios constructivos, ya saben dónde está el sitio para poner una review y darme vuestra opinión ^^ _

_Un saludo y nos vemos prontito en otra actualización!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola hola! _

_Aquí os dejo una gran dosis de este fic, (aún no me vi el 3º capítulo y prefiero hasta terminarlo no hacerlo o me veré obligada a empezar otro a raíz de él) me encanta dejaros con la intriga, lo sabéis!_

* * *

Las ojeras del rubio pronto comenzarían a verse notadas debajo de sus ojos. Faltaban día para la boda, y no entendía aún qué fue ese sentimiento que lo invadió anoche y al verlo aquella mañana en el sillón con una taza de té y el portátil, tecleando a toda velocidad extrañamente temprano.

"-¿Qué escribes?- Fue capaz de preguntar rápido, hoy debía, para colmo, trabajar.

- Escribir el discurso de tu boda.- Murmuró concentrado sin poder ver la cara de sorpresa que acababa de expresas inconscientemente, no esperaba que le fuese a dedicar tiempo a ello… ¿Qué? Te dije que lo haría."

Y esa había sido toda la conversación que habían tenido durante todo el día, John prefería posponer la clase de baile de hoy a mañana, no se encontraba con ánimo para ello.

Aún no sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento de pena y tristeza que le embriagaba sentado en aquel sillón junto a Sherlock con la luz de luna circulando por la estancia en pleno silencio de la lectura… Desvió la mirada de su libro hacia Sherlock y lo observó unos segundos pensativo leyendo su libro, el que lo iba a echar de menos era evidente, pero lo veía más… atento, tranquilo… que antes. A lo mejor quería darle una buena despedida, y una lágrima cargada de nostalgia estuvo tentada a caer ante recuerdos vagos de su memoria, y aún, sabiendo que Sherlock era su mejor amigo y todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no entendía por qué tanto sentimiento si iba a casarse con Mary, debería de estar totalmente feliz y radiante ¿o?

- Me voy a la cama Sherlock.- Anunció cerciorándose que la lágrima ya no estaba, cerrando el libro y levantándose del sillón.

- Buenas noches John.- Murmuró algo extrañado por su comportamiento siguiendo su camino con la vista unos segundos.

¿Acaso no le importaba que se marchase? Le esquivaba las conversaciones cada dos por tres, y hoy la clase de baile… Encima de que se ofrecía a ayudarlo… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Será su venganza? Pues era incoherente su comportamiento, aunque si era así, no tenía gracia ninguna, lo iba a dejarlo solo y parecía estar preocupado por la boda…

La medianoche volvió, y con ella la melodía suave y tranquilizadora a sus oídos, pero ya conocía el causante de ellas, no tenía que levantarse para disfrutar de ella. Cerró los ojos de nuevo dejando que esa sensación le repletase y comenzó a volver a dormir al ritmo de las corcheas y blancas del Stradivarius.

* * *

- Vamos John, tu boda es en 3 días.- Le alentó quejándose de su forma de bailar.

- Eso que es, ¿para ponerme más nervioso o para despejarme?- Preguntó resoplando y separándose de Sherlock bruscamente.

Empezaba a cansarse de que cada vez que le decía algo parecido a eso se fuese así por las buenas.

- ¿Qué te preocupa John?- Comentó acercándose a él para colocarlo de nuevo sosteniendo su cintura.- Tienes que relajarte.- Añadió pasando una de sus manos desde su hombro del brazo libre hasta su mano, metiéndose totalmente en el papel, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

- Nada…- Murmuró poniéndose algo nervioso de nuevo, pero aquello le había tranquilizado, y ahora conseguía dar unas cuantas vueltas óptimamente, ero los ojos de Sherlock lo inquietaba, se veían… ¿sentidos de algo? Si eso era posible claro.

- Vamos John, estás hablando conmigo.- Le advirtió cara a cara contra su mirada, detenidos esperando el inicio de la siguiente canción mirándose.

- No es… nada Sherlock.- repitió desviando la mirada hacia sus pies, odiaba no poder sostenerle la mirada.- Es solo que…

- Al grano John.- Se impacientaba en saber por qué John estaba de aquella forma con él.

- No sé si casarme con Mary es lo adecuado.- Consiguió decir de refilón a un tono no muy alto y dubitativo mirando hacia un lado y luego a Sherlock en busca de una respuesta, pero se encontró con unos ojos más abiertos y sorprendidos que cuando le pidió ser su padrino, parecía atónito, y eso le asustaba levemente, necesitaba escuchar qué le decía al respecto, aunque siendo él… A saber por dónde le salía.

No sabía que decirle, por primera y única vez le había dejado tan sorprendido que las palabras para contestarle ni estaban ni sabía cuales decir. ¿Debía alentarle a seguir adelante? Mary le haría realmente feliz pero… ¿Lo echaría de menos? No, la pregunta es si le echaría de menos a él.

- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó como si fuese un interrogatorio, al menos tendría tiempo de más y una respuesta clara y concisa al respecto.

- Por ti, siéntete responsable.- Espetó directamente en voz baja obteniendo lo que esperaba de Sherlock, un total y enorme desconcierto.- Casi todo parece haber vuelto y…- No pudo terminar, el detective se echó a reír levemente aún bailando con el rubio, que ahora le tocaba a él ser desconcertado.

- Oh John.- Murmuró tratando de serenarse.- No sabía que sentías eso tan fuerte por mí por amor de Dios…- Comenzó a decir.

- No.- Respondió rápidamente.

- Por eso al volver quieres quedarte conmigo.- Siguió con ese tono divertido y algo burlón.

- No.- Trató de que se detuviese.- No te…

- Oh, que adorable, ¿tan enamorado estás de mí?

- ¡Sherlock! – Vociferó pegándole un pisotón para que se detuviese, sería posible…

- ¿Me equivoco?- Cuestionó acercando sus ojos azules a los suyos esmeralda, sin poder evitarlo, se perdió en sus ojos y ambos labios dejaron se unieran.

- Como imaginaba, ¿y qué fue lo que te enamoró de mí? ¿Mi intelecto inigualable? ¿Mi genialidad en cualquier campo? ¿Mi brillante forma de tocar? Oh, ¿fue mi maestría para bailar?

- ¡Maldita sea!- Reaccionó ruborizado apartando sus brazos de Sherlock para dar media vuelta hacia su habitación cegado.

Aprisionó con fuerza de nuevo la mano que aferraba a la hora de bailar y con un efecto de látigo lo atrajo hasta sí fácilmente, dejándolo confundido al tomarlo con violencia de la muñeca, levantando ésta hasta la altura de la cabeza del detective. Quizás para que no pudiese moverse, y justo cuando consiguió la estabilidad frente al moreno por el "viajecito", recibió unos labios cálidos en un beso profundo que lo dejaron temblando.

- Sé que estás enamorado de mí, ¿quién no?- Murmuró soltando el agarre de su muñeca, sintiendo este un vacío en esta por su culpa, pero era idiota.

- Eres un increíble…- No pudo terminar, para variar.

- ¿Genio? ¿Sabio? ¿Líder? ¿Virtuoso?- Enumeró dejando que sus labios le dijesen la respuesta.

Ambas manos de Sherlock se deslizaron hasta llegar a su nuca y dejar que sus bocas jugaran a encontrarse fervientemente por fin.

- Si finalmente te casas con Mary lo aceptaré, y siempre estaré contigo, si decides no hacerlo… También.- Hizo como una especie de promesa poniéndose seriamente en frente de él.

No sabía cómo había llegado a en ese 3 años desarrollar aquello, podría ser que había "aprendido", que tampoco era tan malo, ya que se preocuparía por él sí o sí en un caso, sintiese o no por él… Y sabía que llegaría este momento tarde o temprano, pero ahora supo que podría hacerlo.

- Es difícil Sherlock…- Tenuemente levantó la mirada avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿Qué pasaría con Mary?

- Es una buena mujer.- Fue franco quitando las manos de su nuca.- lo entendería, sabe que tu corazón me pertenece.- Comentó recordando unas palabras que leyó el otro día al coger un libro por equivocación –como no, de John-, y venían perfectas.

- Sí… No quiero hacerle daño…- Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia otro lado que no fueses sus ojos.

- Lo entiendo.- Asintió tomando el Stradivarius ante los ojos curiosos de John que no entendían lo que se proponía hacer,.- Tendré que ensayar, que mañana es el último día que podré hacerlo.- Sonrió de lado girándose hacia la ventana con gran pesar escondido.

John ni se inmutó ni habló palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, no había marcha atrás, todo había cambiado, todo había…

Había intentado dormir, pero la melodía de su violín, tan alegre como siempre le hacía de nana… Aunque sonaba tan terriblemente alegre que no lo entendía, como si no le importase... Esa noche no sería su nana, quizás su castigo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado! _

_Y si me dejáis vuestras opiniones en reviews sean buenas o malas, pero siempre constructivas, quizás suba una actualización pronto (llamadlo soborno si queréis)_

_Un saludo y nos vemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola hola! _

_Bueno, ya queda menos para que termine... Y más con la iniciación de otro fic sobre el ending de la temporada... (yo también lloré sí.)_

_Así que sin más dilación... Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

Había hecho una promesa, dos para concretar, y no iba a romper ninguna, porque ambas eran las mismas y se podían reducir a una que ya rompió una vez y no se permitiría fallar dos veces.

- Buenos días John.- Lo saludó tranquilamente con la taza de té en la mano junto a la encimera, últimamente se levantaba antes que él, la realidad era que apenas conseguía dormir un par de horas.

- Buenos… días…- Lo miró extrañado sin ver tristeza en sus ojos o decepción.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja al ver su cara, sería posible, encima de que se esforzaba en hacer como si nada…

- No, nada, es que…- De nuevo no pudo terminar.

- John, dije que todo seguiría como antes y que no te dejaría.- Le recordó pesadamente danod un trago a su té.

Pero antes de terminar de darlo, una mano le bajó la taza de los labios produciéndole sorpresa mirando al culpable, ¿qué demonios…? Y se encontró, para más sorpresa aún, unos ojos esmeralda que ardían con cariño mientras dejaba sus labios en los suyos.

- Sabes a té.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo, que para sorpresa ahora de este, lo abrazó con fuerza, era la primera vez que lo hacía así.- Sherlock… Como me vuelvas a dejar yo… yo… te mataré yo mismo.- Medio bromeó dejando escapar una sonrisa acompañada de una exhalación fuerte por la nariz que el larguirucho dejó salir otra, junto esa sonrisilla corta suya.

Lo que acababa de pasar dejó al detective un poco en shock aún, ya se había hecho de nuevo a la idea de tener que ver a John casarse y que de pronto hiciese aquello... ¿Sería su pequeña forma de vengarse? Ay John, de algo sí estaba seguro, aún sin saber qué era enamorarse, podía pensar que eso era lo más parecido que había experimentado nunca, si no era eso mismo.

- No lo haré John.- Contestó ahora más serio todavía abrazando su cuerpo, quitando poco a poco ese agarre para ver de tan cerca al rubio, mirando hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos.- ¿No te dije que volví para quedarme?

- Confío en ti Sherlock.- La confianza y el pilar que siempre había tenido en él, aun cuando se fue, seguía latente.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste que te quedarías conmigo?- Preguntó curioso pero altivo, estaba claro que lo elegiría a él, aunque los sentimientos humanos se las traían...

- Anoche antes de irnos a dormir.- Enrojeció separándose un poco de él observando que había otra taza de té humeante y por lo tanto caliente, cosa que le conmovió ligeramente.

- ¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Dejaste que pensase lo contrario?!- Elevó un poco el tono de voz pareciendo enfadado, haciéndolo sentirse tan mal de nuevo que lo miró contrariado.

- Eh... Sh... Sher...- Como de costumbre, fue interrumpido.

Unas manos volaron hacia sus muñecas colocándolas encima de la cabeza del rubio, flexionándoselas para que quedasen dobladas por detrás de ésta, en posición totalmente desprotegida. Lo empujó levemente, mientras trataba de zafarse de ese agarre. Sus manos lo dejaron contra una pared, pudo ver por un momento una mirada asustada, pero de pronto pasó a unos ojos cerrados y mejillas pintadas cuando el detective lo besó con algo de violencia. Sujetó con una mano ambas muñecas y con otra dio un par de suaves caricias por su mejilla y su barbilla.

- Eso te pasa por no decírmelo antes.- Bufó levemente apartando sus labios y soltando sus muñecas, que había llegado un momento en el que ya no habían ejercido resistencia alguna.

Pero John avanzó hasta Sherlock para agarrarlo de la bufanda y hacerlo bajas hasta su altura y proporcionarle un suave beso, que luego se deslizó en unas manos rodeando su cintura, curvado hacia él y sujetándolo, esta vez no ganaría él.

- Vaya entretenimiento más divertido he encontrado.- Consiguió recuperar algo de aliento frente a la boca de John, mirándole fijamente, con un toque divertido.

- ¿Entretenimiento? ¿Eso soy para ti?- Dramatizó sin dejar lo besara fingiendo enfado.

- Eres un idiota.- Se rio entre dientes suavemente haciendo que el rubio se soltase de él, refunfuñando, como siempre.

Tomó su taza de té y la probó para "tranquilizarse", siempre lo picaba para sacar diversión de ello, pero ahora que recordaba algo...

- Sherlock, voy a salir.- Comentó poniéndose serio y dándole un largo trago de té terminó la taza.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó algo extrañado por ello, ¿se habría enfadado?- Si...

- No es eso Sherlock.- Respondió negando rápido antes de que hablase.- Voy a ver a Mary... Tengo que hablar con ella.- Añadió desviando la vista y volviendo a mirarlo, su rostro se volvió tenso.

- Sí, te entiendo.- Respondió con la taza olvidada de nuevo entre sus manos, terminándola a la par.- Puedes decirle a Mary que venga, no quiero dejarte solo en eso John.- Propuso aliviando a John.

Se acercó un poco a él y le dio un suave y rápido beso que casi apenas sintió.- Para ser más exactos, sabía que irías a verla, porque me llamó por teléfono y en un momento de descuido por tu parte le mandé un SMS de que venga aquí.- Le contó dejando al rubio desde atónito hasta horrorizado.

- ¡Sherlock!- Se oyó enfadado en todo el piso y se aventuraba a decir hasta la Sra Hudson también.

Se separó de él violentamente, aunque en parte aliviado porque saliese de él ayudarlo y no dejarlo solo... Como le prometió... Sonrió interiormente.

- Cálmate John, no pasará nada.- Trató de tranquilizarlo, encima de que le ayudaba... Desde luego ya sabía que se pondría así, era muy predecible, pero podría sorprenderlo haciendo algo fuera de lo "esperado" como un: Oh, Sherlock, eres el mejor. Era lo mínimo que podía decirle a cambio por favor.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas a mis espaldas?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Parecían el típico matrimonio mayor discutiendo que tanto molestaba a Sherlock escuchar, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó algo desconcertado, a saber qué se le estaría pasando por esa genial cabeza, realmente enrojeció levemente.

- Pareces una mujer de estas cincuentonas discutiendo con su marido.- Y en voz alta sonaba el triple de gracioso que en su mente, por lo que la risa estalló en él mismo señalando al rubio, el cual lo miraba pillado por sorpresa y algo molesto.

- Y luego el idiota soy yo.- Negó levemente mirándolo con desaprobación.- Además, ¿por qué una mujer y no el marido?- Frunció el ceño alzando una ceja.

- No digas idioteces John, yo soy quien te coge de la cintura para bailar, tú no sabrías hacerlo conmigo, "mujercita mía".- Puso un tono tan burlón con esa puntilla que habría escuchado seguramente en la calle o en algún mal programa de televisión que tuvo ganas de despedazarlo ahí mismo y usar sus trozos de experimento.

- Vete a la mierda Sherlock.- Respondió enfadado imaginándose la escena, y realmente desvió la cabeza dejando escapar una risa.

La verdad que sí que sería divertido ver a Sherlock con canas y con el mismo humor y andar, ambos sentados en una terraza juntos y a él con pelo largo soportándolo con las mismas caras, no, se negaba.

- Eres un completo idiota.- Se quejó volviendo a mirarlo con esa pizca de risa aún presente.

- Encanto natural John, encanto natural.- Corrigió sus palabras de forma elegante y orgullosa dejando la taza sobre la encimera que vacía se había quedado entre sus manos, escuchando a John resoplar.- ¿Tienes pensado qué le dirás a Mary?

- Eh... Realmente no.- Admitió nervioso por su reacción, no podría mirarle a la cara después de tanto y decirle: "No me caso, quiero a Sherlock..."

- Pues... date prisa.- Murmuró mirando la hora en su móvil al encenderlo porque vibró.- Está al llegar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- De nuevo le pilló por sorpresa y se escuchó hasta la Sra Hudson.

- ¿Vas a ponerte así cada vez que te diga algo?- Resopló esta vez el detective rodando los ojos.- Cuanto antes mejor John.- Se volteó hacia él para ver cómo estaba, parecía tener miedo, sabía que no se echaría atrás, no obstante...

Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano delicadamente aunando ambas en una sola, haciendo que le mirase, no entendía qué sentimientos pasaban por él, pero solo sabía que haciendo eso, aunque ahora mismo le estuviera dando un ataque en él mismo por violar su forma de actuar, se aliviaría, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer, John había dado mucho por él, lo había elegido frente a la mujer que le había salvado del colapso... pero que no se acostumbrase.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó suavemente, dejando que su cabeza confusa buscase refugio en su camisa y en el calor y la suavidad de ella, siendo cubierto por unos brazos protectores e inexpertos, era el primer abrazo que le daba de aquella forma, y lo había necesitado. Jamás podría haber pensado que Sherlock lo abrazaría de esa forma, quizás lo estuviese haciendo por verse obligado...

- Sherlock, no hace falta que me abraces.- Quiso aliviarlo, pero entonces Sherlock apretó el abrazo dándole énfasis y dejando mudo a John.

Hacía tanto tiempo que... Ahora su consciente no le jugaba ninguna mala pasada, tenía a John, lo tenía, podían llamarlo egoísta, pero aunque había tenido algo de prejuicios a la hora de abrazarlo y que quizás pasase un tiempo hasta que volviese a hacerlo, no quería soltarlo, no por el momento.

- ¿John?- Se oyó una voz femenina entrando por la puerta que lo buscaba, lo que los obligó a separarse justo cuando Sherlock quería besarle, fastidiándolo.

Ambos conocían esa voz. Mary.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!_

_Os di un poco más de extensión de capítulo para que no os quejéis ya que a lo sumo me queda uno o dos capítulos..._

_Me gustaría bastante que me dejaseis una review con vuestra opinión ya sea positiva o negativa para ver si os gustó la historia!_

_Un saludo y nos leemos muy pronto!_

_Lo prometo~ *llora*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Es un poco cortito pero... Dentro de unos días subiré la continuación, quería modificar un par de detalles pero no quería dejaros más tiempo con la intriga (?)_

A leer!

* * *

- Estoy...- Miró a Sherlock y se separó de él asustado.- Ya voy...- Respondió nervioso e intranquilo, notando la presencia del detective dándole apoyo y andando tras él.

- Hola cariño.- Lo saludó haciendo caso omiso a la cara que tenía, dándole un suave beso que descolocó a John, aunque era lo normal ya que aún no sabía nada, pero enfureció a Sherlock aun así, ¿qué diablos hacía?

- Hola.- Sonrió torcidamente deseando que el moreno no dijese o hiciese algo indebido, pero aunque no dijo nada, la cara de desagrado que podía ver era asombrante.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada al ver la cara de ambos, y el hablar de algo justo aquí, cambiado de lugar especialmente por el detective.

- Verás…- No sabía por dónde empezar.

- Siéntate.- La invitó el moreno con un duro tono de enfado que dio aún más extrañeza a Mary, que miró algo desconcertada a John.

- Decidme qué pasa, venga.- Pidió notando la tensión que se palpitaba, quería saber de una vez qué pasaba allí, ¿por qué Sherlock la miraba de aquella forma?

Se hizo un gran silencio, Sherlock tenía la mirada clavada en ella y eso la intimidaba de sobremanera, John, en cambio, se encontraba esquivo, no encontraba manera de decirle aquello suavemente, porque no tenía suavidad alguna y a Mary no le daba buena espina todo aquello.

- John quiere cancelar la boda.- Habló de pronto por él recibiendo la rápida y atónita mirada de los dos a la vez, de Mary por no creerlo y de John por haber sido él quien lo hubiese dicho y así de golpe.

- ¿Cómo?- Fue lo único que la voz de la mujer pudo dejar escapar, la cual empezaba a ser variante con una risa nerviosa que dejó escapar.- ¿John…?- Lo llamó dejando la risa y mirándolo seriamente tratando de ver que eso era una broma.

- Yo…- No encontraba palabra alguna, estaba avergonzado, y se sentía la peor persona de todo Londres, más incluso que Sherlock al soltarlo de aquella forma.- Verás Mary…- Seguía sin encontrarlas, no sabía cómo explicarle aquello tan confuso.

- He vuelto.- Murmuró Sherlock resumiéndolo, a lo cual, recibió una mirada femenina cansada y llena de entendimiento, sin poder creerlo, sin poder creer que iba a suceder lo que siempre temió, y justo a un día de su boda.

- ¿Vas a volver con Sherlock?- Preguntó ahora con mirada divagante y cansada, rogando al cielo que no fuese cierto.

- Sherlock, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?- Le pidió el rubio mirándolo compasivo a esa expresión contradictoria, tenía que hablarlo con ella a solas, no quería que el detective soltase, o peor, expresase, una de sus joyitas y era Mary de quien hablaba.

Bufó levemente rodando los ojos y se levantó resignado: Lo hacía por John. Lo miró una última vez alzando una ceja y se marchó a su habitación dando un pequeño portazo como prot4esta.

Esa mirada la conocía muy bien, era una especie de: "Hazlo, o se lo diré yo."

- Es como un niño chico.- Trató de desviar un momento el tema y así disculparlo por su comportamiento.

- ¿Me vas a dejar por Sherlock…?- Volvió a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta y las manos sudorosas, temblando levemente.

- Mary.- Comenzó tomándola de la mano para que no temblase.- Yo te quiero, y me ayudaste en los peores momentos de mi vida, sin ti no podría haber seguido y vuelto a hacer una vida, ni aunque ahora hubiese aparecido Sherlock, porque no tendría vida ni con él ahora aquí, y por ello te lo debo todo.- Se sinceró mirándola con el eterno cariño que le emanaba, cariño que la ablandó.- Pero ahora…

- Ha vuelto Sherlock.- Completó con un poco de amargura.

- No Mary, no es así.- Negó sin saber cómo decírselo, era duro admitirlo.

- ¿Entonces John? No hace falta que digas más…- No la dejó terminar.

- Sherlock y yo…- Apartó la mirada hacia ambos lados avergonzado, y luego la volvió a mirar.

Asombro. Sorpresa. Horror. Miedo. Incredulidad… No podía decir solo una cosa que ver en sus ojos y rostro reflejada, cuando entonces pareció entenderlo.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir, como siempre!_

_Y si es así ya sabéis, si me dejáis una review con vuestra opinión lo agradecería, me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^_

_Un saludo y hasta prontito!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Y aquí tenéis vuestro ansioso final, siento haber alargado con él puesto en 2 sub capítulos, pero... ya me conocéis!_

* * *

- ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó casi sin poder hacerlo.

- Ayer…- Contestó cabizbajo, sí, avergonzado era poco.- Lo siento Mary…

- No lo sientas John.- Dijo de pronto levantándose del asiento, y con ella, la mirada del rubio y él mismo sin comprender lo que había dicho, ¿cómo había dicho?- Tú no tienes la culpa John, Sherlock siempre ha sido… Un caso aparte en tu vida nunca mejor dicho, aunque tanto te centrases en negar en todo el mundo… Todos lo veían… Todos menos tú.- le dolía decir aquello pero era totalmente la verdad.- Siempre tuve el miedo de que ocurriese cuando apareció de nuevo pero… Era una realidad.- Su voz comenzó a temblar, teniendo la sensación de que echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, le estaba rompiendo en pedazos cual porcelana.

- Mary, por favor, no…- Esta vez ella no le dejó terminar.

Lo miró con cara de pena negando con la cabeza en señal de que lo dejase y haciendo un ruido con la nariz conteniendo agüilla, se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta para Mary rápidamente, no sabía cómo hacer para dejar de sentirse tan mal, tan miserable, parecía que había jugado con ella…

- Adiós John, cuídate.- Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y forzada con los ojos rojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla suave, saliendo por la puerta sin dejar que el rubio le contestase, únicamente pudo decirle un simple "adiós."

Cerró la puerta lentamente, reventado, herido, la había hecho trizas, pero eso ya sabía que pasaría. Una figura esbelta apareció inmediatamente en el salón, probablemente –seguro- había escuchado la puerta.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Se lo dijiste?- Preguntó curioso mirando a un demacrado John, él y sus sentimientos de empatía con otras personas.- No he escuchado nada.- Casi prometió levantando una mano con la palma extendida en señal de juramento.

Lo contempló un momento desde allí con el mal cuerpo que tenía y él preocupándose por si habían hecho algo o que no hubiese escuchado nada, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la situación. Ese hombre allí de pie, de esa forma, altivo, desconfiado o incluso celoso, infantil y tremendamente idiota… Sí, ese era el que había elegido.

- No me ha hecho nada… Y sí, lo entendió.- Respondió después de unos segundos mirándolo. Se acercó al salón y se sentó en el sofá resoplando.- Pero se puso a llorar y…- Se pasó las manos por la cara restregándoselas levemente.- Ya está hecho.

- Es una buena mujer.- Sacó en claro de todo, además de lista por haberlo comprendido, esperaba que le fuese bien, no le deseaba ningún mal.- Sí… Por fin, ya eres mío.- Asumió esbozando una sonrisa que el rubio vio y copió en él mismo, el detective y su facilidad de hacerlo.

- Bueno…- Murmuró bajando del todo las manos en busca de esa mirada inquisitiva que esperaba recibir y que así hizo.

- ¿Cómo que bueno?- Cuestionó desde allí moviendo una mano sin entenderlo, se acercó a John y se plantó delante suya.- Pero si no puedes resistirte a mí, por favor John.- Se enorgulleció de nuevo, sentándose en el sofá junto a él pero dejando un espacio entre ambos.

- Lo he hecho mucho tiempo.- Contratacó sin querer dejarlo ganar esta vez.

- Ajá, o sea que acabas de admitir de una vez por todas que hace mucho tiempo estabas enamorado de mí.- Conjuró volteándose haca él con la alegría de ganar en el rostro y con una mano y un dedo levantado.

- Eres imposible.- Suspiró resignado mientras lo miraba y negaba levemente.

Por fin había vuelto a casa… La había echado de menos… ¿Qué haría sin este Sherlock infantil, creído, ególatra, egoísta, ególatra, egoísta, creído, sociópata, infantil… y genial?

- Un genio John.- Se inclinó corrigiéndolo como siempre para besarlo y despejar sus dudas.- Un genio.- Esbozó otra sonrisa para relajarlo y el rubio se adelantó de nuevo a besarlo.

- Ególatra.- Lo acusó separándose del beso.

- Por supuesto.- Afirmó con una gran sonrisa sin ningún tipo de reparo por serlo.

- Pero solo tienes un fallo…- Se aventuró a decir aún a esa poca distancia de él.

- ¿Cuál?- Cuestionó enarcando las cejas.

- Tienes una sola debilidad.- Acusó él esta vez.

- ¿Ah sí?- Dejó escapar una media sonrisa.- Sé que te refieres a ti.- Se adelantó a responder lo que sabría que sería su siguiente pregunta afirmándola.

Y sin poder evitarlo, John enredó sus dedos en sus rizos azabaches, derritiéndose al tacto, dejándose caer en él con sus labios encerrados en los suyos, siendo sujetando de la cara y la cintura por unas manos propias de violinista, largas, suaves y delicadas, con un agarre seguro y sutil.

Jamás podría haberse imaginado tampoco que esos labios únicamente se calentarían bajo el tacto de sus propios labios, al igual que sus manos… Al igual que su cuerpo… Al igual que su corazón.

* * *

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado con él tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo y emocionarme pensado en que esto fuese lo que debería de haber ocurrido(?)_

_Un saludo y no os preocupéis, ya hay más en marcha para leer! ^^_


End file.
